


Character Portraits - Leverage

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character portraits of the five members of the Leverage team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Portraits - Leverage

**Tug**

****Parker likes to watch things disintegrate. Pull just one string and a whole family comes unravelled. Hardison frowns when she grins at a news report about a bank meltdown. Nothing unusual there. People don't get it. Don't get _her_. 

It's funny because people pretend things can last. They don't. It's insignificant _when _someone dies when everyone's going to, eventually. See?

The team's got used to her and she's got used to them. That's great. Things are more interesting when they're around. It doesn't mean Parker doesn't know there's a string here as well. All it would take is one tug.

*

**Sophie For Now**

****Sophie likes being Sophie. She likes thinking of herself as Sophie. Sometimes she wonders if that's not because she likes Nate, and Nate likes Sophie. 

The problem with Catherine might have been just that she was too much like Sophie, an echo. That must have been why "Catherine" seemed to be holding back. She was usually better than that, even with long-term roles. 

She wonders what Nate would make of her real accent, but banishes the thought. There's no point. Sophie it is, for now. At least until... unless...

Sophie won't think of the terrifying prospect of being found out. 

*

**Kapow Zap**

****Anyone can be a superhero as long as they have access to the tech. After that, all Hardison needs to do is be himself and do the things he'd do anyway. 

Great life? Fucking fantastic, man. 

Be even better without people trying to kill him but hey, no life is perfect. Eliot could probably K.O. whoever came at him anyway, if Parker didn't rob them of their weapons, pants and false teeth before they got that far. Or Sophie talk them out of it. Nate would probably just frame them for something and call the cops. 

Take that, Avengers. 

*

**Old Friends**

****The thing about drink is that it lets you let go. Eliot would get that, if Eliot wasn't just looking at drink from the other side. Everything considered, it's a good thing it's not Eliot who has the problem. The worst Nate could do is ruin his own life. Disappoint people. He usually doesn't break necks. 

Good thing.

Nate stares at a row of bottles behind the bar, labels like old friends ready to welcome him home, golden liquid promising peace and mornings wrapped in shame and the smell of vomit and piss in the bathroom.

He leaves a tip.

*

**Some Women**

****Some women like Eliot because they like the idea that he could hurt them, badly, but won't. Stupid women. Eliot tells himself he dates them to keep them safe, and not because of the fiction of unconditional love they wrap him in. 

It makes little difference. They move on when they find out he won't hurt them, ever, and the next man they find will probably be just like his d--

Some women like Eliot because they think he could hurt them. "Don't have children," he tells them, and they stare at him like he's mad. He knows they will.


End file.
